


James and the Glitter Gun

by Foodmoon



Series: Of Tea and Glitter Guns and Cats [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, glitter gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: James has tests to pass. Minions gather.





	James and the Glitter Gun

After he passes the psychological tests and basic medical tests, which is easy enough, there’s the weapons test. That, quite honestly, is the easiest bit for James if someone were to ask. He wouldn’t say he’s a weapons fanatic or that he has a fetish for them, but using them? Terribly fun. Not quite the adrenaline rush without people trying to kill him, of course, but he’s fine with that.

He’s expecting at least one experimental weapon in the lineup, of course. That’s standard, to see how well agents can adapt to unfamiliar weapons. Despite that, he’s not quite sure what to make of the handgun. The grip is comfortable, but the barrel is oddly elongated. It’s almost as if someone tried to make a miniaturized rifle out of a handgun. And there’s just something _off_ about it. But he can’t tell what. Whether it’s the weight, or the heft, or… But handguns vary a fair bit, and he just can’t pinpoint it.  
  
There does seem to be an inordinate amount of minions hanging about to watch his test, but he’s used to being a source of gossip, and his return had indubitably caused a stir.

James is thoroughly disabused of this notion after he pulls the trigger.

The gun is appalling.

There’s glitter everywhere. On the range. Not on him _(he checked),_ because the distance is enough on the range to avoid that. But in a real fight? He’d be sure to get a dusting of that, or be forced to run through the mess.

It’s traumatizing.

Belatedly, he controls his face, because minions are giggling and snapping pictures and _this was why they came here_ he realizes. Quickly snapping off the rest of the required shots so he can put the thing aside, he advises, “A joke? Give it to Alec. He’ll adore it.”

“It’s not a joke,” R refutes. “It’s perfectly functional and lethal.”

The calm amusement in her tone has him looking at her, and he realizes something. “Q made this, didn’t he?”

“Just for you.” she agrees.

“When was this?”

“A while ago.”

James wonders which piece of tech he’d destroyed to provoke this. Probably that lovely snub nosed revolver that had reminded him of a Rottweiler. Its action had been almost poetic, smooth and brutal. He may have imagined that he heard it growl a time or two.  
  
Q had seemed particularly _unamused_ at him having nicknamed it ‘Rotty’ before its demise.

**Author's Note:**

> Fingles.
> 
> James thinks Q didn't understand that 'Rotty' was in reference to a Rottweiler, since he never bothered to explain.  
> It never crosses his mind that Q might be mad at him for...oh, y'know _breaking into his home_ repeatedly.
> 
> Q, naturally, was simply aggrieved that Bond liked it well enough to nickname it and still managed to destroy it.


End file.
